


What's Your Story?

by outlawedmelodies



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon Journey, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlawedmelodies/pseuds/outlawedmelodies
Summary: Maybe he'll never be what his family wants him to be. Maybe he'll never make them proud like his sister did. But that doesn't mean he can't find that love somewhere else, specifically on an island across the world.





	What's Your Story?

The soft blaring of bad pop music made him groan. _Five more minutes…_ he thought, turning his alarm off and pulling the covers falling off his bed back over him. He almost drifted back to sleep, however the sudden realization of why he set his alarm this early made him jolt awake. He glanced over at his clock: 4:25 am. It took him a moment, but he eventually pulled himself out of bed. He stumbled toward his desk, his hand searching for his lamp, luckily finding it rather quickly and turning its light on. He immediately grabbed the set of new clothes sitting on his desk that he bought a couple nights before to change into.

Today, he was reinventing himself, starting with a change of wardrobe. The short sleeved plaid button up was a nice change compared to the abundant amount of sweater vests and expensive polo shirts hidden away in his closet. The black cargo shorts were also a breath of fresh air, as his mother always saw them as distasteful and ugly. Paired with some white socks and a pair of tennis shoes he found at a consignment shop, he was ready to disappoint every single person he knew.

He snatched his backpack from the floor and took one last glance around his room, searching for anything else he might want to take with him, but he knew there was nothing else to take. He'd been planning this for months. He knew exactly what he needed to bring and what would just take up space. He knew where everything was in his bag, but that didn't stop him from double checking it one last time to confirm any suspensions. As he expected, he found everything he had packed the week before neatly placed in its designated location, undisturbed.

He sighed, putting everything back in place before looking at the clock again; he had twenty-five minutes before he needed to be at the port. Pulling his bag onto his back, he double checked his pockets for his wallet and passport. Confirming their placement, Gray took one final look at his bedroom before slipping out of the house, making a break to the shoreline.

As he arrived at the terminal, he stopped to catch his breath. Was this really what he wanted? Something didn't seem right about leaving without telling anybody. His family were good people who treated him well, well, well enough, but he couldn't just sit around any more! He should of started his Pokemon journey six years ago, and by God he's going to start it now. But not here. He loved Sinnoh, God he loved it here, but if he left and tried starting his journey here, he'd easily be sent back home. That's why he chose the furthest place he could think of. That's why he decided to leave for-

“-Alola! Last call for Alola!”

 _It's now or never_ , he thought to himself as he pulled out his passport and ticket to give to the man near the boat. After a quick glance over his passport, the man clipped his ticket and handed the two items back to him.

“Enjoy your trip, sir!”

Gray gave the man a small smile as he passed him to board the ship. _No going back now._ After some navigation, he found himself on the ship's deck, allowing him to see the peaceful ocean that surrounded his hometown of Sunyshore. He jumped slightly as the whistle blew, the loud sound ringing in the air as the ship slowly moved away from shore.

He stared at the slowly disappearing city, suddenly feeling conflicted over whether or not he made the right decision leaving home, especially as he looked around to see laughing faces and groups of family and friends together. The overwhelming battle between his logic telling him to go back home and his heart insisting he continue onward was quickly interrupted thanks to a loud voice behind him.

“But isn't it exciting? I mean, no one knows who you are! It's kinda like having a second chance at things, you know?”

Gray paused, mulling over the words and repeating them to himself. He glanced up, noticing Sunyshore City fully gone from sight. Ever so slowly, a small smile crossed his lips. _Fine, you win._

“Happy 16th birthday, Gray.”


End file.
